dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Teshiel
Teshiel, officially the Republic of Teshiel is a sovereign state located in the northern part of the Great Issobel Island and a little island at the west, considered to be part of North America. It shares the greater island with other two countries, Vermeu and Ebyan, but only sharing borders with the former. Toponym The name of the country in its main native language, Teshel, means "Town of the Teshis" ("Tesh" for Teshis and "El" for town). Teshiel is the translation in English and it is used in most languages. History Pre-colonial history Teshiland Protectorate Independent Teshiel Geography The geography of Teshiel spans from the Atlantic Ocean, to mountainous areas and many lands with low hills. In the north-center of the country lie the Wolfong Mountains, which include the biggest peak of the country and the whole island. The climate in Teshiel is mainly temperate and humid subtropical. There are extensive forests in Teshiel and the government insists in keeping them the most as possible. This is, along with the mountains, one of the main reasons why urban areas are highly dispersed and the population density is very low. Political division The country is divided in a group of 10 provinces, remarkably enough all of them finish with "-el", which is the Teshi word for town. Provinces in the mainland southwest of the country, specifically Gooel, Rudandel and Aurel are the most dense provinces of the country, with Gooel alone having 4 million of habitants. In contrast, Lurujsel and Calsingoel are the less dense and less populous provinces. In the Autonomous Province of Sherivel, located in the most southern part of the country creating a panhandle in the border with Vermeu, the most spoken language is Sheri and not Teshi, and it has a different culture towards the rest of the country. Sherivel has some independentist groups fighting for independence, however they don't have popular support. The Teshi government has stated that independence will be given if that is what the people wants, and a referendum was hold in 2017 asking to the population if they wanted Sherivel to be a separated state from Teshiel and the support was only of 37%. Main cities The following is a list of the most populated cities in Teshiel with their corresponding province and approximated population. #Gooel, Gooel: 2 246 500 #Sherivel, Sherivel: 1 644 800 #Herbel, Gooel: 753 700 #Rudandel, Rudandel: 557 200 #Aurel, Aurel: 515 100 #Cloriphel, Florel: 344 600 #Corebel, Corebel: 302 400 #Rodoel, Aurel: 231 500 #Nagarel, Fungael: 209 800 #Escaldel, Crowel: 165 500 Demographics Teshiel is home of various types of indigenous people, all of them enter the ethnic group Issobelies along with other natives of Vermeu and Ebyan. These people practice different kinds of religions, most notably Forigaism. However, after being invaded by the United Kingdom, Teshiel received a large number of English, Scottish and Welsh habitants. Today, most people in Teshiel are a mix between Issobelies and Europeans. It is known for being very welcoming to immigrants, giving the country a wide variety of ethnic groups. More than half of the population is able to have a fluent conversation in English, other languages spoken in the country include Scottish, Welsh, German, Spanish, Arabic, Hindi and Urdu. According to a census, younger people live in the provinces of Gooel, Fungael, Crowel and Sherivel while older average age is shown for Lurujsel and Calsingoel. This has a lot of influence by the fact that young Teshis tend to move to urban areas, especially the capital city of Gooel and other large cities around the zone. Religion Forigaism is the most practiced religion in these lands, mostly by natives, but it is introduced to foreigners too. This religion consists of asking yourself questions at the end of a certain period of time, most of them related to imagine yourself being how you want to be or how you think people around you feel, and the activities that the person has made in that time to reach the emotional state that they wish. In religious places there are always new questions and there is not really a subject to adore or obbey. There are also religious places for christians, muslims and buddhists, although these represent minorities. The government does not respond to any religion due to being a lay state, but it gives rights to every person and protections against discrimination regardless of their beliefs. Education Classes start in January and finish in September or October. The school week goes from Monday to Friday. In most schools, the daily schedule is 8 hours long, but it can vary from one to another. The population has a literacy rate of 96.4%, with the Autonomous Province of Sherivel being the less literate. Many students in Sherivel suffer bullying and exclusion in schools for ethnic and religious reasons. This province also has many problems with school staff and professors despising Christianity, Islam, or the United States. Other *Since 2013, plastic bags are banned in Teshiel, granting fines to any market that uses them. The use of straws is also a matter in consideration. *Vermeu and Teshiel have some kind of rivalry and their governments tend to do totally the opposite just to remark how much they dislike each other. Foreign media call it the Childish War. *Teshis tend to dislike people from the United States because there is an intern belief involving the country as a terrorist state. *Same-sex marriage has an unknown legal status because such thing is not practised in the country, but they are allowed to civil union. *Abortion is legal on request. *The most popular music genre is pop, while the band is Fleetwood Mac and the solo artist is PJ Harvey. Category:Fictional countries Category:Countries Category:North America Category:Fictional countries in North America Category:Countries in North America Category:Teshiel Category:1964 Category:1964 establishments Category:Countries established in 1964 Category:Countries confederated in 1964 Category:1960s Category:1960s establishments